Milagro reconciliador
by Yukiko-Yami
Summary: Un discusion que puede crear demasiados problemas que duran demasiado tiempo...años para reflexionar, una pequeña sorpresa le aguarda a nuestro enmascarado...¿o mas bien tres?
1. Chapter 1

Bieeeeen, este es el Prologo [Mas o menos] De esta historia que ahora comienza, no se puede considerar capitulo porque es muy corto xD. El capitulo uno si será más largo, para los que esperan la continuación del fic del baño, mañana la hago, lo juro xD y si no lo hago…Pues pasado mañana xD. Bien.

Pareja: Madadei. [No, Kakairu, no te digo]

Advertencias: Ortografía, OoC de una manera muy bestia….

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y bla bla…

-¡Vete de aquí entonces!-

Un largo silencio siguió a esa frase maldita…un rostro atónito, unos ojos azules cercanos a quedar cristalinos, unos puños fuertemente apretados, al punto de hacerlos sangrar…

Simplemente no podía ser.

El joven rubio no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, era más, no quería creerlo-¿Qué, uhn?-Dijo, completamente atónito, por otro lado el enmascarado aun no entendía por qué dijo lo que acababa de decir…-¡Muy bien! ¡Eso quieres, uhn! ¿¡No!-Grito Deidara totalmente sacado de sus casillas y al borde del ataque de histeria, esa última frase del que hasta ahora había sido su amante le había dolido profundamente, un sollozo traicionero quería escaparse de su garganta, pero Deidara, tan orgulloso como siempre, se negaba a dejarlo salir.

-¡Deidara…!-Madara hizo amago de acercarse a el pero fue detenido por una mano temblorosa que le cerró el paso-No, basta…Has hecho suficiente, uhn-Cerro su mano poco a poco en un fuerte puño no pudiendo evitar sentirse muy afectado, el hombre al que había amado durante mucho tiempo acababa de decirle que se fuera… ¿Por qué? Por una simple discusión en un día en el que Madara andaba de mal humor.

_-Mada~-Llamo el rubio a su superior con una sonrisa en su rostro, acababa de hacer una escultura que habían vendido en subasta por tres millones, se sentía orgulloso y estaba de buen humor-¿Qué?-Respondió este secamente con pocas ganas de conversación, no estaba de buen humor para nada, Deidara frunció el ceño-No hace falta ser tan seco, uhn-Murmuro fingiendo estar molesto-Tu lo eres siempre conmigo-._

Ahí empezó el problema que acabo derivando a esto, simplemente Deidara llego en mal momento, Madara no modero sus palabras…y ambos genios chocaron con furia.

El rubio se encerró en el cuarto compartido empezando a vaciar el armario con sus pertenencias-¡Deidara, escúchame!-Grito el pelinegro desde el otro lado de la puerta con un tono levemente desesperado-¡Cállate, uhn!-Volvió a gritar el ojiazul presionando con fuerza sus orejas y sintiendo como no podía soportar las lágrimas tras sus parpados.

A los pocos segundos abundantes lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas estrellándose contra el suelo o perdiéndose por el cuello de su gabardina hacia su pecho, mientras, el, seguía recogiendo sus cosas-¡Deidara, por favor!-Cada vez que escuchaba su voz simplemente cerraba los ojos y lloraba con más intensidad emitiendo los gimoteos y sollozos.

-¡Tirare la puerta abajo si no me abres!-Su azul mirada se dirigió rápidamente hacia el frágil pedazo de madera que cubría el agujero de entrada, tomo su mochila y se encaramo a la ventana observando por última vez lo que había sido su nido de amor junto a Madara, chasqueo la lengua sintiéndose traicionado y gire la cabeza negándole la vista a ese lugar, salto por el agujero y empezó a correr por el bosque a toda velocidad.

-Está bien Dei, allá voy-Unos segundos después ese pedazo de madera fue arrancado de cuajo quedando solo las bisagras intactas, al disiparse el poco polvo que había levantado por el impacto Madara pudo comprobar que…tal y como el temía, llego tarde.-¡Maldición!-Grito justo antes de desaparecer, reapareciendo momentos más tarde en el bosque-¡Deidara!-Sus palabras provocaron un leve eco por el bosque llegando a oídos de Deidara, el cual acelero su velocidad lo mas que pudo…Madara podía sentir el chakra de su amado alejarse con una velocidad endiablada, estaba demasiado lejos…

Su avanzada edad no era mucho problema realmente pero cuando se trataba de largas distancias jugaba un papel bastante importante…eso junto al hecho de que sentía sus fuerzas y energías desaparecer por instantes solo al pensar que no volvería a ver a su rubio…-¡Deidara!-Volvió a gritar desesperado cayendo de rodillas al suelo, jadeo con fuerza y observo los hierbajos del suelo, de un color verde intenso…los golpeo con fuerza-¡Mierda!-Repitió esa misma blasfemia infinidad de veces mientras golpeaba el suelo sin cesar, hasta que finalmente…sus manos sangraron.

Mientras, perdiendo el aliento a cada paso que daba, el joven rubio corría sin cesar alejándose cada vez mas de la guarida terrorista, no detuvo su carrera hasta que considero que estaba lo suficientemente lejos…sentía su estomago revuelto.

Una vez hubo desahogado toda su rabia y dolor no pudo hacer más que volver a la guarida, se sentía destrozado por dentro y por fuera y ya no podía sentir el chakra de Deidara por ningún lado…simplemente se había volatilizado. Una vez entro en la habitación se sentó en la cama y observo a su alrededor, todo estaba desordenado por la rapidez en que Deidara tiro todo por los aires, el suelo estaba algo mojado, señal de que el rubio lloro…-Definitivamente…soy un malnacido-Murmuro sonriendo de medio lado.

Un leve mareo se iba acrecentando en su interior, de pronto pudo sentir nauseas muy molestas, apoyo su mano en un árbol echando todo lo que había comido para desayunar, pensó que eran los nervios…Quien creería otra cosa viniendo de un hombre.

Quien creería que tres pequeños seres crecían en su interior.

Bien, eh aquí lo que solemos decir yo y mí mejor amiga…: Imaginen que buena puntería tiene Madara…que acierta sin diana.

Vale, haber si les gusta la idea…a mí me gusto bastante, los tres enanos son una cucada, le pediré a mi amiga que los dibuje :3

Dejen reviews, que Madara y yo nos andamos rompiéndola cabeza para hacer el fanfic y eso es como una medicina para nuestro dolor… [Dei no quiere ayudar, solo se queja de que le desatemos de la silla] uwu.


	2. ¿Eres tu?

Al fin termine el capitulo xD me ha costado más de lo que me imaginaba, voy además a adjuntar unas imágenes al final para que vean como son los pequeñajos: 3

Espero les guste el capitulo, me costó tanto hacerlo que ya me sentí aliviada al poner el punto final xD.

Aviso de algo, los demas capitulos no seran de ''Pov'' como este, solo lo hice asi porque quise poner ambas partes en este capitulo, en el siguiente ya se uniran a traves de los pequeñajos :3

_**Pov Deidara**_

Bostece levemente mientras mantenía apoyada mi barbilla en mi mano derecha, hacia ya once años y diez meses que había dejado la organización de Akatsuki, ahora me mantenía bajo un nombre falso en una aldea poco conocida…Recordar lo acontecido después de irme de ese lugar me dejaba todavía atónito, no podía comprender como ese mal nacido había logrado dejarme encintado, después de esa experiencia podía jurar que jamás me reiría de los dolores de una embarazada, de sus antojos o de cualquiera de sus quejas, porque precisamente yo no tuve un embarazo fácil.

Cambios de humor repentinos…

_¡Ese jodido estúpido! ¡Le arrancare los huevos y se los pondré por ojos, uhn!-Grite con furia lanzando todo tipo de improperios, incluso parecía que fuera a coger lo más cercano que tuviera y se lo fuera a lanzar a alguien-¡Pues entonces aborta!-Comento alguien cercano, una ola de pánico me invadió-¡Ni hablar! ¡Son míos! ¡No podéis obligarme, uhn!-Me tire sobre la cama sujetándome el bajo vientre con temor y un leve rastro de dulzura._

Mis extraños, muy extraños antojos…

_-¿Qué quieres comer hoy Deidara?-Dijo una de las simpáticas enfermeras que me atendían-Ensalada con natto, filete de ternera regado con caramelo y helado de sardina, uhn-La cara de sorpresa y asco de la enfermera no se hizo esperar, en ese momento me parecía la comida mas deliciosa del mundo_

Al ser un hombre y no tener el cuerpo preparado para algo así, mis repetidas quejas y dolores_._

_-¡Van a romperme los huesos, uhn!-Grite retorciéndome en la cama ya con una barriga bastante pronunciada-¡Estese quieto señor, no podemos ponerle el sedante!-Dijo una enfermera muy nerviosa mientras intentaba colocarme la aguja-¡Ay! ¡Bruta, uhn!-Me queje por el pinchazo._

Y como olvidar mis enojos por los ''mitos del embarazo''.

_-Tienes cara de llevar niño-Comento mi compañera de habitación, alce una ceja-Y usted de foca señora, déjeme en paz, uhn-pero esa mujer jamás me dejaba en paz-¿Puedo frotar mi numero de lotería por tu barriga?-Fruncí el ceño al máximo-¿Puedo frotar una lima de carpintero por tu cara, uhn?-Le conteste ya logrando algo de paz, necesitaba dormir._

Sin olvidar ya para terminar el horror de parto que tuve, obviamente fue por cesárea, ni siquiera me plantee un parto natural, era algo que no comprendía cómo podría hacerse así que directamente dieron paso a cesárea. Aun y así fue horrible, los dolores de las contracciones…era algo que ni siquiera quería recordar, pero…la sensación de tener a mis pequeños en brazos por primera vez, sería un instante de mi vida que jamás olvidaría.

Suspire levemente estirándome en la silla emitiendo un largo y cansado gemido…-¿Sucede algo Tsukiya-san?-Me pregunto mi compañero, estábamos en el puesto de vigilancia, cierto…a veces aun se me hacia raro que me llamaran por mi nombre falso…Itsuki Tsukiya-No, nada, solo estoy algo cansado…uhn-Dije frotándome los ojos-¿Los peques?-Dijo Kaoru sonriendo, asentí riendo levemente, Hitomi tuvo una pesadilla y me costó horrores que volviera a dormirse, además, Takumi se paso berreando todo el desayuno porque su hermana no paraba de incordiarle.

Mis tres pequeños monstruitos…Sonreí levemente al pensar en ellos.

Takumi era mi viva imagen, rubio de ojos azules, carácter fuerte y algo vergonzoso. Solo que el tenia el cabello corto, rapado por ambos lados de la cabeza y con una pequeña coletita en la nuca, eso sí, tenía la misma obsesión que yo con el arte efímero, adoraba eso de él, incluso le había cogido manía al sharingan pero no por las mismas razones que yo, si no porque sus dos hermanos lo poseían y el no, eso le frustraba y acabó por odiarlo.

Tetsuya era una simbiosis perfecta de ambos, poseía una personalidad calmada y responsable, era alegre en su punto justo y tímido en su punto justo, alguien perfecto…si no fuera por ese toque de pervertido que se le pego del padre. siendo él, el que ponía paz entre hermanos a veces por el hecho de que la situación le parecía interesante simplemente observaba…rubio de cabello corto y ojos negros, poseedor del sharingan y técnicas explosivas.

Luego estaba Hitomi, cabello negro, largo, ojos negros y poseedora del sharingan, alegre e hiperactiva…a veces seria y fría como el hielo, conmigo siempre cálida y amable, lo único que tenia a tiempo completo…era su gran perversión, solo una vez en mi vida vi a alguien tan pervertido como ella y fue su padre, eran ambos clavados si quitábamos el tema de la altura y el sexo, además, con la cantidad de rubios que veía la chica alrededor se volvió adicta a ellos.

La de veces que vi a Hitomi acosar a Takumi…

_-¡Vivan los rubios, los ojos azules y el hombre que te parió, tío bueno!-Hitomi hacia eso simplemente para molestarle aunque realmente pensara que su hermano era muy lindo, un brillante color rubí apareció en las mejillas de Takumi-¡Cállate maldita, uhn!-Grito él mientras intentaba explotarla con sus obras._

La de veces que Tetsuya puso paz de forma pacífica…

_-Vamos chicos, no peleéis, Hitomi, estate quieta un rato, Takumi, regula tu genio. -Ambos hermanos cesaron de gritar avergonzados, la seguridad de su hermano les fascinaba._

O de forma no tan pacifica…

_-¡Cállense de una maldita vez, uhn!-Grito Tetsuya activando su sharingan y observándoles a ambos con una terrible furia en su mirada, se quedaron congelados, Tetsuya daba verdadero miedo…_

O cuando no ponía paz…porque le parecía ''interesante''.

_Pude ver a Tetsuya observar con una media sonrisa picara a su hermana mientras intentaba meter mano a Takumi, estando este distraído, suspire levemente y fui a detenerla._

Después de todo, mis niños eran ángeles, ángeles algo revoltosos pero ángeles después de todo.

Dejamos pasar a un par de personas en toda la mañana, no había demasiada acción después de todo, era una aldea poco conocida así que no teníamos muchas visitas…cerca de aquí estaba la aldea natal de Hidan, la de las aguas termales, así que las visitas que mas recibíamos era a gente que salía de allí con ganas de un descanso después de tanto turismo de aventura, por mucha agua termal que tuvieran habían añadido una gran cantidad de parques de diversiones, guías de montaña, etc.

-Bien Tsukiya-san, ya hemos terminado el turno, puedes irte…-Me levante de un salto, debía recoger a los pequeños de clase-Bien, adiós, uhn-Desaparecí de pronto, era un Jounin muy respetado en esa aldea así que repetidas veces me dejaban irme antes de que llegara el relevo, llegue a los pocos minutos ante la escuela…

-¡Papi!-Grito Hitomi lanzándose sobre mí en un gran abrazo-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo os ha ido hoy?-Se quedo unos segundos quieta retirándose luego lentamente riendo nerviosa…-¿Eh?-No entendí demasiado bien ¿paso algo?-Hitomi se peleo con una niña, uhn-Dijo Tetsuya con su actitud serena-¡Hitomi, uhn!-Dije en forma de regaño, esta bajo la cabeza…-Yuki no paraba de molestar a Takumi y Tetsuya-onii-chan…Yo solo le dije, ella fue la que empezó.-Imaginaba a que se refería con molestar, suspire…-está bien, está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo…no habrás usado el sharingan ¿no, uhn?-Negó repetidas veces, asentí levemente, Takumi salió luego con un papel en la mano-Tu nota Hitomi, uhn-Esta bajo la cabeza deprimida…

-Su hija Hitomi ha sido participe en una pelea con una niña de su misma aula, será castigada con una semana sin recreo, castigo poco severo al haberse comprobado que no fue ella la causante del entuerto, uhn-Leí la nota en voz alta mientras volvíamos a casa tranquilamente, volví a suspirar-A veces creo que eres la versión en miniatura de…uhn, déjenlo.-Los tres me miraron curiosos, muchas veces dejaba esa frase inconclusa…-¿De padre?-Pregunto Tetsuya observándome de reojo con su típica posición, cuerpo recto, manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta sin mangas y mirada curiosa con un leve toque de perversidad, fruncí el ceño con obvio dolor en mis ojos-Si, de vuestro padre, uhn-Corte toda posible continuación de la conversación.

-Papa, uhn-Empezó Takumi cerca ya de casa…-¿si, uhn?-Conteste sin muchos ánimos, pude fijarme que el pequeño miraba al suelo-Padre…¿no nos quiere, uhn?-Noté en su voz el dolor de la incertidumbre, suspire y me pare viendo que los dos hermanos restantes tenían ese mismo dolor grabado en la pupila, me agache ante Takumi y le alce el rostro-Takumi, ya sabes que él no sabe quiénes sois, recuerda que papa se fue de su lado hace mucho tiempo, uhn –Asintió levemente-¿nunca le conoceremos, uhn?-Desearía que así fuera, pero eso era demasiado cruel para ellos-Si, un día os llevare a conocerle, uhn-Aunque eso no fuera cierto, si esperaba que de mayores ellos se alistaran a Akatsuki, así al menos le conocerían y yo no tendría que verle.

_**Pov Madara.**_

Once años y diez meses, hacia once años y diez meses que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida…Dejar escapar a Deidara.

Todo por haber dormido mal una simple noche, todo por haber hablado demasiado bruscamente…todo por haber sido un malnacido.

Ya nada era lo mismo, hacer de Tobi cada vez me resultaba más pesado, Itachi tenía que tragarse mis continuas bromas, simplemente me desahogaba con el…y si en alguna ocasión alguien mencionaba a Deidara no podía evitar quedarme totalmente callado, casi pensativo…quieto. En la guarida ese nombre se había convertido en tabú, nadie lo decía ante mí.

Pero bueno, como se suele decir…la vida sigue, y aunque a mí me pesara debía seguir liderando Akatsuki, haciendo misiones y contralando a los integrantes para que no se asesinaran entre ellos…

Confiando en que Konan sabría controlarles un mesecito, cabe decir que de Pein no me fio mucho para ese trabajo, no hay nada mejor que una mano femenina dura para esos revoltosos, decidí irme a una misión que yacía pendiente desde hacía días, se la quería encomendar a Hidan y Kakuzu, pero el peliblanco se negaba a quedar tan cerca de su aldea natal…por lo que me tocaría hacerla a mí.

Revise la mochila por última vez comprobando que lo tenía todo.- Kunais, Shurikens, comida caliente, comida fría, liquido…Si, esta todo.- Kunais y Shurikens ya llevaba en el porta-shurikens…pero nunca estaba de mas llevar algunos de repuesto, no se imagina la gente lo fácilmente que pueden perderse esos trastos. Me la colgué a la espalda y suspire, un mes fuera de toda esta locura, sonreí bajo la máscara, que gran alivio.

Una vez fuera del cuarto vi pasar por ahí a Hidan-¿Harás tú la misión Tobi?-Pregunto curioso al verme llevar la mochila a la espalda-¡Sí! Líder-san le pidió a Tobi que la hiciera, porque Hidan-san no quería…-Hidan chasqueo la lengua molesto, imaginaba que estaría pensando ''Si la misión es tan fácil como para que la haga Tobi no sé para qué diablos me pidió a mí que fuera''- Ya que estas pásate por mi aldea y cómprame unos dangos allí, son deliciosos-Asentí levemente-¿y el dinero?-Pregunte en mi inocencia… -Tu pagas-Dijo antes de irse, claro… Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres, estar con Kakuzu mucho tiempo provoca el inicio de la ''racanitis…''.

Empecé mi viaje con bastante prisa, si llegaba pronto podría quedarme en la aldea un tiempo y hacer sensiblemente el vago, me merecía unas vacaciones después de todo, llevaba más de veinte años trabajando sin parar, un mes de vacaciones no mataría a nadie.

Pase corriendo día y noche un par de días, finalmente llegue cerca de la entrada, aun no éramos demasiado conocidos por las aldeas grandes por lo que en las pequeñas seguramente ni nos habían olido…opte por quitarme solo la gabardina y ponerme ropas de turista, la máscara la dejaría en su lugar…no me vendría bien que alguien hubiera leído un libro de la historia de Konoha y conociera mi cara.

Entre dentro de la aldea con paso tranquilo pasando desapercibido por unos guardias algo adormilados…hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a esta aldea, décadas…

Si, décadas, unas décadas que habían borrado de mi memoria donde se encontraba cada cosa…aproximadamente diez minutos después de llegar ya estaba totalmente perdido-¡Señor!-Escuche el grito de una voz femenina e infantil, de no más de 11 años, me gire a ver quién era-¡Señor! ¿¡Se ha perdido!-Grito una chica de cabellos oscuros desde el otro lado de una valla metálica, un colegio seguramente-Si, bueno, estoy algo desorientado-Dije con la voz de Tobi riendo nerviosamente, ella rio un poco, a su lado había dos chicas, sus amigas seguramente, me miraban con desconfianza-¿¡Quiere que le ayude!-Grito de nuevo, sus amigas le miraron sorprendida-¡Hitomi!-Dijeron escandalizadas-¿Qué?-Respondió sorprendida por el grito, me acerque riendo levemente a la verja-Por favor…-respondí a su pregunta.

-¡Espere!-Dijo esta con una gran sonrisa, iba vestida de forma algo peculiar…llevaba un vestido largo pero con una manga de tirantes y la otra larga, además, un curioso mensaje cosido en el pecho…''Tontos o no, los rubios son mi obsesión'' me sorprendí por eso y no pude evitar reír un poco, vaya, alguien que me entendía. Mientras yo me entretenía en leer su divertido slogan ella había subido por la verja y había caído perfectamente a mi lado como una profesional-Buenas, Hitomi.-Dijo la muchacha tendiéndome la mano, se la estreche sonriendo aun sabiendo que no podía verme-Tobi, un placer.- Añadí gustoso.

-¡Eh!-Parecía que hoy la gente tenía la extraña manía de gritar, Hitomi-chan se giro hacia el edificio del que acababa de escapar-¿¡Puedo saber qué diablos haces, idiota, uhn!-Esa muletilla me hizo girar la cabeza instantáneamente, vi a un chaval de la misma edad que ella, rubio de ojos azules pero con el cabello corto y peinado al estilo macarra, maldición… ¿¡Un Deidara en versión enano rebelde!

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Agh! Qué guapo te pones cuando te enojas.-Dijo esta con tono pícaro, la observe entonces, su hermano, vaya…Pero ese ''uhn''…-¡Ese no es el tema maldita acosadora, uhn!-Dijo el sonrojándose bastante, definitivamente…Deidara versión enano rebelde…-¿¡A quien se le ocurre escapar del colegio para ayudar a un desconocido, uhn! ¡Papa se enojara!-Hitomi se sorprendió-¡No osaras decírselo a papa!-el chico rubio dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y fingió pensárselo-Claro que no se lo dirá…-Dijo apareciendo entonces otro chico de cabellos rubios pero ojos negros-¡¿Eh! ¡No, claro que no, uhn!-Añadió algo nervioso y de manera rápida el macarrilla, parecía que ese chaval llevaba los pantalones aquí, además…intuía que era también hermano de los dos otros.

Finalmente me encontraba, dios sabe como acabe así, con los tres hermanos guiándome por la aldea, al final se decidieron a ir todos para que la pequeña Hitomi no fuera sola-¿Y como se llaman?-Pregunte con voz amigable-Takumi, uhn-Dijo el macarrilla…Takumi… ¿¡Takumi! Eso-Eso significaba ''Explosión'' ¿Por qué este niño era una señal viviente? Solo faltaba que llevara un gran cartel rezando ''¡DEIDARA ES MI PADRE!''-Tetsuya- Añadió el otro chico con actitud seria-Siento mucho si esto os tiene que causar problemas, si es necesario yo mismo pediré excusas a vuestro padre, pero realmente necesito que alguien me guie-Dije riendo nervioso, todos asintieron sonriendo…Me enseñaron toda la aldea y finalmente volvieron a clases, me quede charlando con Hitomi-chan en el mismo lugar donde la conocí-eh…Hitomi-chan ¿esos que están siendo acosados no son tus hermanos?-Se giro de repente y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, escaló de forma escalofriante por la verja y se fue hacia allí a defender su propiedad, reí levemente, tenía mis mismas reacciones, aun recuerdo cuando Hidan y Deidara hablaban demasiado rato… yo mismo me deslizaba entre las sombras con tal rapidez-¡Bueno! Supongo que debería ir a comer algo…-me dije a mi mismo estirando las articulaciones con cansancio.

Al poco rato me hallaba comiendo ramen en un puesto de la calle, a mi lado se hallaba sentado un ninja de la aldea, cabellos negros y ojos verdes esmeralda…-_Veamos que se cuece por aquí-_Pensé sonriendo levemente-¡Hola! Soy Tobi, ¿Usted?-*Dije con mi típico animo y sin venir mucho a cuento el inicio de conversa, me observo con un fideo colgando de su boca, lo corto con los dientes y mastico con rapidez tragando a los pocos segundos, reí levemente-¡Soy Kaoru Saito! Un placer-Dijo el ninja de mi lado con una sonrisa algo tímida.

Charle largo rato con Kaoru-san, y cada vez mas sospechas se me creaban en la cabeza, ese ninja amigo de Kaoru era tan curiosamente parecido a Deidara que me estaba volviendo paranoico, entre hablar con Kaoru, pensar en mis paranoias y a cada rato girarme por si se hallaba por allí el rubito me estaba mareando…Finalmente me dedique solo a prestarle atención a Kaoru.

Minutos después logre escuchar una voz conocida, ¿Takumi?-Padre… ¿no nos quiere, uhn?-Dijo con tristeza, vaya…¿Qué desalmado no querría a ese Deidara rebelde? quise asomarme para decirles algo pero mi sentido cotilla me hizo quedarme allí escuchando como vulgar maruja- Takumi, ya sabes que él no sabe quiénes sois, recuerda que papa se fue de su lado hace mucho tiempo, uhn-Los palillos se me cayeron de las manos, esa…voz…-¿Tobi-san?-Dijo Kaoru sentado a mi lado, le indique silencio. Una vez me asegure que habían cruzado asome mi cabeza y vi allí la cabellera rubia que había estado persiguiendo día tras día durante estos once largos años.

Bien, dejare ahora las imágenes por orden, me las hizo mi mejor amiga, espero que les gusten :3

Tetsuya

./

Takumi

./

Hitomi

./

Sin pintar, sorry uwu. Espero que les gusten, dejen Reviews, así yo y Madara este veranito haremos tal cantidad de escritos que Deidara pasara todo el verano Rojo como tomate y no precisamente por el calor! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! [Eso sí, cuando este en casa de mi madre owo]

Bai Bai~


End file.
